


Won't You Wake With Me?

by Hazel_Athena



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Cuddling, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/pseuds/Hazel_Athena
Summary: Never at his best when he's just woken up Vasquez says the first thing that comes to mind. "You're still here."





	Won't You Wake With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm up to my eyeballs in a longfic that's heavy on the angst right now, and I needed to take a break from that for a bit. That's why you guys are getting some pointless fluff today. Hope you enjoy!

Vasquez wakes slowly, luxuriating in the feel of clean sheets wrapped around his body instead of the rough homespun travel blanket he uses out on the road. The seven of them have been travelling nowhere near any towns for weeks now, camping out under the stars – or on one notable occasion inside an uncomfortably cramped cave during a volatile thunderstorm – and it’d gotten to the point where he’d been starting to forget what sleeping in a real bed felt like. Even a fabled outlaw such as himself liked to get his head down under a real roof every now and again.

There’s sunlight streaming in through the breaks in the room’s curtains, enough of it that Vasquez suspects he’s slept later than he’d meant to, although not so late that it’s likely to be a problem. Pleased that what light is coming in is doing so at such an angle that it’s not getting in his eyes, he stretches languidly, enjoying the way his probing hands don’t make contact with rocks or dirt or any form of wildlife that the outside world might see fit to gift him with.

Then his hand brushes up against an unexpected warm body, and he comes to the abrupt realization that he’s not alone. Craning his neck to the side, he pushes up on one elbow and finds one Joshua Faraday sacked out next to him, utterly dead to the world. It’s in that moment that the events of the night before come rushing back to him.

He remembers excitement as the small, blink and you’ll miss it town had come into view. Sam’s declaration that they could stop here for a night or two, maybe more if there was enough interest. Supper in the main floor downstairs where the matron of the boarding house had watched with something close to awe as seven hungry men had fallen on the first home cooked meal any of them had seen in weeks. Talking, joking, laughing and drinking, drinking maybe enough to explain away what had happened after, but probably not.

After. He remembers the feel of hands on him as they’d given in to months of pent up … something that his mind shies away from identifying, warm breath ghosting over the shell of his ear as words of praise had fallen from lips that had proceeded to trail along his body with a kind of reverence he never would have expected. All that and more.

Taken aback and unsure of what he’s supposed to do now, Vasquez raises himself up a little higher and then decides that’s a bad idea. Flopping over onto his back doesn’t seem to help any more than anything else had, however, and he’s just about to give up and climb out of bed for good when a large hand comes out of nowhere and splays itself over his stomach. Reacting on instinct, he tries to roll away from the point of contact, and winds up facing the far wall, which at least has the common decency to not throw any more unexpected sights in his field of vision.

There’s a grunt behind him, and the hand that’s now curled around his waist tightens, dragging him backwards until he’s pressed up against Faraday’s chest. He feels it as the other man buries his face in his shoulder, his breath quickening as cool lips brush a kiss onto the same spot. “Guero,” he starts, stopping when he realizes he has no idea what to say next.

“No.” Faraday mumbles, his voice muffled because of the way he’s mashed into Vasquez’s skin. “No talkin’. No talkin’ _and_ no movin’. We are sleepin’, Vas. Don’t ruin it.”

Vasquez has no intention of ruining anything, but he’s going to be supremely annoyed if he finds out the only reason Faraday’s still in bed with him is because of exhaustion. As pleasant as the thought of his being able to wear the man out that badly may be, it’s not what he’s been aiming for overall, and he’s not settling until he knows where they stand.

Shoving at the arm holding him captive has no initial effect, so Vasquez is giving serious thought to either kicking or biting when Faraday finally starts moving again. Sighing dramatically – because of course he is, this is Faraday they’re talking about here – he loosens his grip enough that Vasquez can shift over onto his back to look at him, but otherwise refuses to let go.

“Y’not supposed to be awake,” he mutters grumpily, squinting at Vasquez with only one eye visible where half of his face is now burrowed into a pillow. “I’m not supposed to be awake either.”

“You’re not awake,” Vasquez replies, the rejoinder slipping out of his mouth before he’s made a conscious decision to say anything, let alone that. “You’re obviously barely functional.”

Faraday lifts himself up slightly and starts shifting over with a smirk. “One, that ain’t true, I am all kinds of functional. Two, even if it were true, whose fault would that be?”

Looking more awake with each passing moment, he moves until he’s curled over Vasquez, bracketing him in with one arm planted on either side of him, and the grin he flashes is surprisingly sweet. “As I recall it, I wasn’t the one who started everythin’ last night. What’ve you got to say for yourself?”  

Never at his best when he's just woken up Vasquez says the first thing that comes to mind. "You're still here."

Faraday stiffens slightly, pulling away from what he was doing with his lips pursed in a tiny frown. "Did you not want me to be?" He asks, his voice softer than Vasquez is used to hearing, like he's doing his best not to sound hurt.

"I - no. That's not what I meant." Vasquez rushes to say. He reaches out to stop Faraday from going any further, tugging at him until he starts to come back. "I was just surprised. I didn't know if - if ..."

"If I wanted more than a quick fuck," Faraday finishes helpfully when Vasquez can't get the words out.

Vasquez scowls at him, though there's no real heat in it. There can’t be, not with where this looks like it’s heading. "That is not exactly how I would have put it, guero."

"Course it isn't." Faraday agrees with an easy shrug. His mouth curves back up into the pleased smile it'd been in before Vasquez had said anything. "Everyone knows I'm cruder than you. Meaner too."

That might be true, but Vasquez doubts anyone would believe him if they could see him right now. Not with the way he's gazing down at Vasquez, smiling softly as the early morning sunlight picks up the red highlights in his hair and makes the freckles dusting his skin stand out more than ever. Vasquez has a sneaking suspicion he could get lost in that smile if he's not careful. Even more damning - he's not sure doing so would upset him at all.

"I wanted you to be here," he says then, finally finding his voice from wherever it had taken off to when he'd gotten caught up in staring at Faraday. "Wanted, want. Still want."

Faraday laughs, an action that Vasquez can feel as it reverberates throughout his chest thanks to the way they're still pressed together. He's using his not inconsiderable weight to pin Vasquez to the mattress in a way he finds unexpectedly pleasing given how he's never much enjoyed the act of being restrained before. This is probably a sign he's in deeper over his head than he'd first realized. 

"You're not talkin' sense, Vas." Faraday tells him, tapping him lightly on the forehead with his right pointer finger. "What's the matter, did I screw it all out of you?"

Huffing, Vasquez bats him away, and then jabs him in the side for good measure. As content as he is with this sudden shift in their relationship, he's not about to let Faraday think he has the upper hand here. Doing so is bound to end in disaster; Faraday's a trouble magnet no matter the situation, but he'll be even worse if Vasquez doesn't keep him in check.

"You are not as impressive as you think you are, guero." He says primly. "Nobody is."

Faraday rumbles out another laugh and begins lowering himself down even more on top of Vasquez than he'd been before, pillowing crossed arms over his chest and then resting his chin on them for good measure. "That's not what you were sayin' last night," he says slyly, his tongue flicking out momentarily as he licks his lips. "Point of fact, I’d say you enjoyed yourself most ardently."

Vasquez stares at him, not entirely certain what that means, but confident enough that he should probably be embarrassed by it. "I don't know what you're talking about." He says, aiming for indifferent and reasonably sure he's failed.

"You're blushin'," Faraday replies, immediately proving his previous thought correct. He sounds some combination of surprised and delighted. "I don't know if I've ever seen you do that."

"Everybody blushes, guero." Vasquez points out. He tries to deflect some of the attention away from himself. "You blush all the time."

"Course I do," is the dismissive reply. "Damn Irish complexion means I can't do anythin' but. Trust me when I say I've learned to live with it."

Mainly by punching anyone who dares to call him out on it, Vasquez thinks but doesn't say aloud. He doubts Faraday would appreciate being distracted by a discussion surrounding one of his more prevalent character flaws. It seems he's too keen on focusing on what's happening between them in the here and now.

Squirming a little to relieve some of the pressure on his chest - they're both of them large men, and Faraday's larger than most - he settles back with a sigh when it's clear he's not going anywhere and stares up at the ceiling. There's a line marring the wood of one of the rafter beams, obvious enough that he can see it even from down here. He keeps his attention on it as he asks as casually as he can, "So now what?"

"Hmm." Faraday makes a thoughtful noise as he appears to give the question more consideration than he usually does most things. Vasquez can't see him because he's still pointedly eyeing the ceiling, but he feels it as Faraday nuzzles at his throat. 

"The way I see it," he starts slowly, "is that we have two options. Option one, I get up now and see about scroungin' something to eat, which I will then dutifully bring back here. Or then there's option two. It's the same as option one only we have a partial repeat of last night before I go foragin'."

These suggestions are enough to make Vasquez tear his gaze away from his deep contemplation of the rafters and any potential mysteries they might contain. "That sounds suspiciously like pampering," he notes, not sure how comfortable he is with the idea.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Faraday advises. "I'm only offerin' now because you've got a scared deer look to you, and I don't want you boltin' if I push too fast."

Vasquez doesn't need Faraday to tell him he's blushing this time. He knows full well he is because he can feel it as his face heats. "I don't need to be coddled," he insists because he doesn't. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. 

"Never said you did," Faraday says calmly, not flinching in the slightest. Vasquez wants to know how their usual positions have gotten so thoroughly reversed. "Or thought it either, but that doesn't mean I can't do somethin' nice just because I'd like to. You do nice things for me."

Somewhat mollified in spite of himself, Vasquez settles a little at these words. "And after?" He asks, giving tacit agreement to the notion that Faraday can employ one of his two options when he gets the chance. "What then?"

Faraday blinks slowly, his face taking on an unusually serious cast as he absently drums a few of his fingers over Vasquez's chest. "Well, I'm certainly up for continuin' on as we've started. Why, you worried we might run into problems? The others won't care, I can tell you that much."

Of course they won't, Vasquez knows this, especially not with Goodnight and Billy having been what they are to each other since long before the seven of them had coalesced into a group. "I didn't mean that. I meant - I meant what do you want?"

There are a million different ways Faraday could choose to answer that question, a million different ways he could destroy this tentative thing growing between them without even trying. All it would take would be one damning comment or joke, and Vasquez would be pulling back to lick his wounds and not daring to try this again.

Yes, Faraday could ruin everything with a word, but he doesn't.

"You." He says simply. "I want you. Honestly, I'd have figured that was obvious what with where we are right now." Green eyes lock onto Vasquez's face, never once breaking contact as Faraday waits for a response. "What do you think?"

"That's - yes." Vasquez decides. "You can have that. I want that. Both ways." He's not making sense, he knows he isn't, not with the way he's too caught by the emotions welling up in his chest, bubbling over as they try to force their way out of him. He can't do anything else, however, and it's therefore a relief when Faraday takes pity on him and covers his mouth with his own, effectively shutting off the flow of words before it can become too damning.

The kiss is, it's good, better than good. It's fraught with the kind of feeling neither of them is likely ever going to be able to say, at least not easily, and therefore packs more of a punch than most of those Vasquez has enjoyed in his lifetime. By the time it ends he's gasping for breath, and his hands have come up to loop around Faraday's neck without his permission, unconsciously deciding not to let the other man escape if he should suddenly try.

Not that Faraday seems all that interested in going anywhere, Vasquez admits. His mind is somewhat hazy at the moment, but he definitely registers the feel of Faraday leaving a trail of kisses up his throat and then along his jaw, stopping occasionally to add the odd nip or two in for good measure. Humming contentedly, he lays back to enjoy the attention.

“We should get up soon,” he murmurs sometime later, tangling his fingers in Faraday’s hair and forcing him to pull back. “The others will be moving eventually, and they will come looking.”

“Let ‘em.” Faraday says unconcerned. “Hell, it’d be only fair. You do not want to know the eyeful I got the last time Sam sent me to wake up Goodnight and Billy. For the record, they were already up, every last bit of them.”

Vasquez makes a face at him, and shakes him a little. “I did not need to know that, guero. Don’t talk about Goodnight and Billy when we’re in bed together. In fact, don’t talk about any of the others. You should be focusing on more important things.”

“By which you mean you?” Faraday asks, laughing when Vasquez tightens his grip on his hair, pulling it none to gently.

“Obviamente,” Vasquez growls giving him another shake.

“Alright, alright, quit that. I like not bein’ bald thank you very much. It’s one of my better features.” He pats his hair back into place, not that it does much since he has an impressive amount of bedhead on display right now, and waggles his eyebrows at Vasquez. “I’ve got to maintain my good looks if I’m goin’ to keep you interested.”

“Yes, si,” Vasquez nods agreeably. “Your brain certainly won’t be enough to do it.”

“Hey!” Faraday protests. He scowls down at Vasquez who lasts only a few moments before he breaks down laughing.

“So sensitive, guerito,” he says in between chuckles. “You know I’m not serious.”

“Sure I do, but that don’t mean I’m gonna stand for it.” He gives Vasquez a long look, trying and failing to keep the corners of his mouth from turning up in a smile. “You keep talkin’ like this and my offer of bringin’ you breakfast is off the table.”

“You’re going back on a promise already?” Vasquez pouts at him, and Faraday folds like he’s just been handed the worst run of cards imaginable.

“Jackass,” he grumbles, but the glare he levels in Vasquez’s direction is less than convincing. “Fine. I’m goin’, I’m goin’.”

He moves to start untangling himself from the mess of blankets they’re covered in, making a surprised noise when Vasquez stops him and drags him down for another kiss, followed by another and then another, each one containing the kind of sweetness they’d both deny possessing if ever asked.

“What was that for?” Faraday murmurs when Vasquez gives him the space to shift back. He doesn’t go very far, barely a few inches.

Vasquez shrugs and folds his arms back behind his head keeping his posture deliberately nonchalant. “Just wanted to.”

Faraday beams at him, his smile unfolding slowly until it stretches from ear to ear. “I knew I made the right decision to keep you around,” he says, and before Vasquez can make any noise about who’s keeping who around, he surges up to kiss him, swallowing down any words of protest as well as most rational thought.

Breakfast gets pushed back a fair bit, but neither of them cares.


End file.
